Pneumonia
by Ailith Night
Summary: Ciel gets sick with pneumonia. His medicine isn't working. Why? Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Pneumonia

Chapter 1

Ciel has been sick for the past week. At the beginning of the week, the doctor had called it a common cold, telling my master to rest for a day or two and it would be gone. Objective to anything thing that might be seen as a weakness, my master insisted on continuing to work. The compromise being, he work from bed so he need not be up and about. Three days later, it seemed master had recovered and was, thus, permitted to return to working in the study. The next morning, the cold returned and took a turn for the worse.

"You are his caretaker, correct?" The doctor's eyes looked me over, as if to say I could not take care of my master.

"Yes. I am his butler, Sebastian."

"Well Sebastian, your master has pneumonia. He is under strict orders to stay in bed , without working." Knowledge lay behind this accusation. "He will also need these antibiotics to be taken as directed." The man gave me a prescription and turned to leave. Then he turned back to face me again. "You will need to schedule an appointment for two weeks from now. Until then, no working." It seemed as if I was to blame for my master's stubbornness.

"Of course, sir. Thank you." I plastered a grin on my face and feigned gratitude as I showed him to the door. As soon as he had gone, I let out an exasperated sigh. I hoped I that, hearing them from the doctor, Ciel might heed the doctor's orders. "Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, Tanaka." The four appeared as soon as summoned. "The young master has pneumonia."

"Pneumonia, how terrible. What shall we do."

"You, Finny, need to go to the master's room. You are to keep him in bed. Under no circumstances should he be allowed to work. Doctor's orders. Mey-Rin?"

"Yes sir?

"You need to go up and thoroughly clean the master's study. He was better until he went back in there."

"Yes sir."

"Baldroy, you and Tanaka can run to town and retrieve these antibiotics. Do try not to get lost, again."

"Yes sirrr… Hey!"

"Was I inaccurate, Bard."

"Eh… no, but still, hurtful."

"Are you so easily harmed by mere words."

"No sir, but" I cocked my eyebrow, daring him to continue. "Never mind. Come on Tanaka." Finny and Mey-Rin still hovered.

"What are you waiting for? Get to work!" this shocked them into action. They scurried of into different directions as I went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for my master.

* * *

Three gentle raps at my door. "My Lord? May I come in?"

"Come on Sebastian." He came in backwards, tugging a trolley behind himself. He turned to Finny. "You are dismissed, Finny. For now."

"Yes sir." Finny disappeared and it was just me and him. He was smirking. I was clearly displeased. My arms crossed, I glared at him. He was a little blurry. My head hurt.

"Is Master unhappy with me?" His patronizing question and growing smirk was enough to make me want to strangle him.

"I can not believe you sent me a babysitter. I have no desire to leave this bed today." It was a lie, of course. There was much too much work to do. Sebastian could tell I was lying. "Do you doubt the word of your master?"

"Of course not." He feigned shock at my question. "For lunch today, we have warm vegetable soup, Earl Gray tea, and a chocolate lemon cake for dessert." He beamed, clearly pleased with what he had made. Suddenly, Bard burst into the room, startling both of us, though Sebastian was quick to compose himself.

"I… sorry. I was just… here." He handed Sebastian something and backed out of the room. Sebastian pulled a paper from the bag and began to read. Then he pulled two bottles of pills, one orange, one blue, and a bottle of clear liquid from the bag.

"It appears we have some extra menu items, sir." Holding the orange bottle, "You are to take one of these every two hours throughout the day," grabbing the blue bottle "two of these before bed," and pulling up the liquid, "and one table spoon of this with each meal." He went and filled a glass of water from the bathroom and gave it to me along with a pill. "Best to get this over with so you have something nice to put in your mouth afterwards." I sighed, grabbing the medicine. The pill was not so bad. It was flavorless and went down with a gulp of water. "Well done, sir. Here." He had a spoonful of the clear liquid in his hands. "Open up." With some effort, I forced my mouth open. Sebastian stuck the spoon in my mouth and I immediately spewed it back out, almost choking in the process. When I had collected myself enough to see, Sebastian was covered in the foul stuff. "Come now, sir. If you don't take your medicine, how do you expect to get better." He had already filled another spoon by the time he stopped speaking.

"I am not putting that foul stuff back in my, oomph." He forced the spoon in my mouth while I spoke, then clamped my jaw shut until I swallowed.

"There now sir, that is done, for now." He handed me the water again and I gulped it down. Anything to rid my tongue of that flavor. Not sickly sweet, like most syrups, but chemical tasting. It was not flavored syrup. "Now you can have lunch." Sebastian handed me a tray with my plate and a cup of fresh Earl Gray. Then he bowed. "I will be back in two hours, sir." Then he left, leaving the medicine on the nightstand beside me. The clear liquid mocked me, knowing I would have to swallow down more come dinner. After lunch was gone, I drifted between sleep and consciousness, staring at the liquid and idly wondering how long this illness would last. How long would my work pile up, and how much of that foul liquid must I consume to get well again. I got the feeling I did not want to know the answer.

* * *

I returned the trolley to the kitchen then walked to my quarters. I checked the mirror to see the damage. My shirt and tail coat were drenched in master's medicine and spit. I could even feel tiny droplets trickling down my face. I washed my face and changed my shirt and tail coat, my others needing washing right away. I was only fully decent for three seconds before the shattering of china alerted me that Mey-Rin was done in the study. Upon investigation, I learned that she had picked up the master's dishes from his room.

"He looked so peaceful, yes he did. Sleeping like a baby, yes he was." She was babbling so I sent her off to do the wash, my recent clothes having already been added to the rest in the bin. Then it was back to work, preparing master's dinner, watching the time for two hours, and anticipating another volcano come dinnertime.

* * *

It became a sort of ritual. Every morning, Sebastian would come in with breakfast. He would get me water to take my pill, then he would have to clamp my mouth shut until I swallowed the syrup. No matter how hard I tried, I could not force it down without him. It was extremely dull in bed without anything to do. The seconds ticked by, each one a eternity, counting down to the next dose of syrup. Sebastian had brought me a stack of my favorite books, but trying to read made my head swim and my stomach sick. So I waited, sometimes lightly dozing, the day passing by in doses of medicine.

She came on the third day. "Cieeeeeeeel!"

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here? I'm sick."

"I know, silly. That's why I came, to cheer you up." She looked down at me. "Oh! Ciel! You look horrible. Are you okay?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"No Lizzy, I'm sick. And it won't cheer me up," much, "if you get sick too. Go home."

"But Ciel. I brought games!" She pull a board out of her bag. "Teach me how to play chess again, please?"

"But…"

"Master? It is time for lunch. Lady Elizabeth, you should not be here while master is sick."

"But I'm going to cheer him up so he'll get better sooner." She had the determined look that said she would not leave of her own accord. Sebastian sighed.

"Very well, my Lady."

"What!"

"I, a simple butler, can not order my master's fiancée to leave his side when he I sick."

"Yay! Thanks Sebastian! Come on Ciel, let's play."

"I…"

"I'm afraid it is time for master to take his medicine and eat lunch. Would you like something Lady?"

"Yes please, Sebastian."

"Of course. Just let me give master his medicine." Sebastian went to get my water. I could feel myself squirming. I did not want Lizzy to see how much trouble it was to get me to swallow that foul syrup. Of course, I could do nothing to get her to leave. It would be a waste of breath. Sebastian handed me one pill and the glass of water. Lizzy watched with curiosity as I swallowed it down easily. Sebastian had the spoon ready. "Open wide master." I could feel my face growing warm at the fact that Lizzy would see this.

"Ciel, are you okay? You're turning red."

"I'm fine, nuhm." In those two words, Sebastian forced the spoon in my mouth and clamped it shut. I felt myself struggle for a moment before forcing it down. Lizzy watched owl eyed as the ritual proceeded. I felt my face burn again as she watched me. Sebastian handed me the rest of my water and I gulped it down.

"There now master. Now, for lunch we have…" Elizabeth and I spent the rest of the day playing chess, or rather, trying to. By the time she left, I was exhausted and had a massive headache. Sebastian had served us both dinner in my room and Lizzy had watched, fascinated at our ritual. Once she was gone, I collapsed into my pillows and fell asleep.

"Awww! He's so adorable."

"Come Lady Elizabeth. The young master needs to rest now."

"Okay Sebastian. I'm coming."

* * *

It was time for the young master to take his medicine before bed. I walked to his room and knocked on his door. "Young Master? May I come in?" The only answer he gave was to whimper. I slowly pushed the door open and peeked my head in. "My Lord?" He was still asleep. He appeared to be having a dream, a nightmare. He was tangled in his sheets and covered in sweat. He had clearly been thrashing but that had stopped and all he was doing now was whimpering every few moments. I walked over to wake him. He bolted upright as soon as I touched him. "Young Master. Are you alright?"

"Wha… what are you doing here."

"It is time to take your medicine."

"What, oh, yes, of course. Give it to me." He was clearly confused and disoriented. I grabbed a glass of water and gave him his pills.

"Do you wish to tell me about your dream, sir?" His face, which had been flushed since he had gotten sick, turned pale.

"What dream?"

"The one that caused this mess." He looked down at his bed, drenched and tangled. "Here, let me get this out of the way." He tensed as I picked him up with one hand and cleared the sheets with the other. He seemed afraid of me. I replaced the sheets and set him down as I went to retrieve another nightshirt. He was fidgeting when I turned back to face him. His eyes widened as I began to undress him, but he didn't resist. "So, what was it, My Lord?"

"What was what?"

"Your dream, sir"

"Oh. It was nothing." I looked at him. I was curious as to what could draw such a reaction from my master. He had never reacted this way to any of his normal nightmares. Stress like this could make him more sick. He caught me watching him.

"What are you still doing here? I said it was nothing. So leave."

"But…"

"That's an order, Sebastian." I could not argue with this order.

"Yes, My Lord." I bowed and departed. Still curious.

* * *

It was dark. I was lying on my bare back, chained to the cold metal table. A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows. He carried with him a red hot branding wire. He walked slowly, eyes glinting from behind his hood. He was enjoying torturing me. Suddenly, there was light. A hundred cloaked figures, watching the show. The one with the branding wire made it to my table. He was standing over me, still I could not see his face. He spoke. His voice velvety soft and achingly familiar. "This is going to hurt." He smiled, white teeth glinting from his hood. He lowered the branding wire close to my side. I began thrashing, trying to avoid the inevitable. The more I struggled, the bigger his smile grew. Finally, the wire touched me. My back arched and I screamed. I kept screaming even after the wire was gone. I couldn't stop. Tears rolled down my face. "You are mine now." The voice was soft and spoke in my ear. "I have marked you." Marked. I remembered my eye, marked by the contract.

"Sebastian, this is an order, save me!" I screamed the command. I still couldn't stop screaming. The cloaked figure dropped his hood.

"Yes, my lord."

With those last two words, something touched my shoulder. I bolted upright, the dream broken. I could feel my heart pulsing. My breath was ragged and I was drenched in sweat. Sebastian was there. "Young Master. Are you alright?"

"Wha… what are you doing here." I was still disoriented. And terrified. I'd never had a dream so terrible.

"It is time to take your medicine." My medicine. Oh, yes. I was sick. The fever must have caused the dream.

"What, oh, yes, of course. Give it to me." I took the medicine quickly.

"Do you wish to tell me about your dream, sir?" I felt the warmth flood from my face.

"What dream?"

"The one that caused this mess." I looked down, already knowing what I would find. "Here, let me get this out of the way." He bent and pulled me from the bed. I could not help but tense up. Even if it was just a dream, it was easily the most terrified I'd ever been. He replaced my sheets and set me down as he retrieved a new nightshirt. As he was dressing me, he asked again. "So, what was it, My Lord?"

"What was what?" I was trying to dodge the question.

"Your dream, sir"

"Oh. It was nothing." He was dissatisfied with my answer, but I had no desire to tell him about it. I was the master and he was my butler. He was still watching me.

"What are you still doing here? I said it was nothing. So leave."

"But…"

"That's an order, Sebastian." He could not argue with an order.

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed and left. After he left, I attempted to fall back asleep, but when I closed my eyes, all I could see was his red eyes glinting at me as he stood over me with the branding wire and his velvet voice saying 'Yes, My Lord.' It was a long time before exhaustion dragged me into a fitful doze. Even then, the images would not go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Pneumonia 2

The nightmare kept coming back. Every time I fell into even the lightest doze, it would be there. Exhaustion wore on me. Whenever I wasn't asleep, Sebastian was there, with some meal or medicine. He began to haunt me. His eyes always glinting, his face smirking. The ritual with the foul liquid became much worse. I began to struggle harder, longer, not trying to escape the medicine, but him. His restraint. My nightmare. It was hell. Days ticked by in dreams and doses.

"Have you been working again, Ciel?" It had been two weeks and the doctor was back.

"No." My voice was coarse. I knew I had been screaming at night. The doctor was unconvinced.

"Hmph."

"If I may, sir." Sebastian was suddenly by my bed. I felt myself begin to tremble. "The Young Master has been having terrible nightmares for the past couple of weeks." This, the doctor believed. I looked to Sebastian. He had plastered a look of deep concern. He was a good actor. The doctor sighed.

"I can't prescribe him sleeping pills what with the medicine he is taking now. He is still, just a child."

"I'm also right here." They ignored me.

"Have you tried warm milk and honey?"

"No sir, I have trouble waking him at all. His body is exhausted." The doctor nodded.

"You don't need to wake him, but if he wakes up on his own, get him some. Chamomile tea also works well, if he does not like warm milk. Keep him on his current medication and schedule another appointment one week from now." The doctor filled out another script.

"Thank you sir, let us hope he is better by then." Sebastian led him out. Then he gave the script to Bard and we were alone.

"Would you like some milk or tea now, Young Master?" I nodded.

"Yes, and I would like some lunch as well."

"Yes, My Lord." Those words. Those terrible words that haunt me, waking or asleep.

"Don't say that! Don't call me 'My Lord'! Am I clear?" He was confused. I had still not told him what exactly my nightmare was.

"Yes. As you wish, Young Master." He bowed and left me to my thoughts. Only one thing could distract me from my terror. The exasperation at knowing I still had to take that syrup for another week.

* * *

Something wasn't right. Young Master had never demanded I not call him anything unless I said it to tease him. In fact, it seemed as if he liked being called 'My Lord'. I wonder what changed. He has been almost afraid of me since he got sick. No, since his nightmares started. I felt the plate I was holding slip through my fingers and shatter on the floor. From just outside the kitchen door, someone gasped. I paid no mind to these trivial facts. Could I be what had the Earl so terrified? Could his nightmares possibly be about me? I knew I would have to find out, but not until I had served the Master his lunch and milk. And his medicine. He needed to get better if we were to complete our contract and I was to ever devour his soul.

"Se- Sebastian. Are you well." Mei-Rin was pulling out a broom and dustpan. I finally registered the mess at my feet. I stepped away from it, giving Mei-Rin room to clean.

"Of course, Mei-Rin, simply lost in thought is all."

"Are you still worried about the Young Master."

"Yes. He is still very sick. I was just preparing lunch and some warm milk and honey. The doctor recommended it."

"Is he going to get better, do you think."

"Of course. We will make sure of it, won't we Mei-Rin?"

"Oh! Yes sir!" She had finished cleaning and, after saluting me, ran off to who knows where. Likely going to gossip with Finny, again. I admit, when they aren't causing trouble and making messes, those three could be quite amusing. I finished preparing lunch and took it up to the Young Master. He was dozing again, dreaming again. It was disturbing to see that those nightmares could still touch him in even the lightest of dozes. I went and gently shook his shoulder, then again, a little less gentle. His frail body had become so weak and tired, it was becoming increasingly difficult to rouse him from even the lightest of slumbers.

"Young Master. Young Master, lunch is here. He finally snapped up, eyes wide and full of terror. The terror only grew as he met my gaze, only supporting my suspicion. I was the cause of his terror.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"Lunch is prepared. With your milk and honey, we have stewed beef and mashed potatoes. Along with a strawberry sorbet. Is it to your liking, sir?" He took a bite and nodded, the effects of his dream having seemed to have worn off. "Then are you ready to take your medicine?" He nodded again. I retrieved his water and pill. Once he had those, I began to fill a table spoon with the liquid. "Open wide, sir." He reluctantly obeyed. As I restrained him so he would swallow, he began to sweat. Terror filled his eyes again and he flailed about. My only choice was to release him or run the risk of breaking his jaw. As soon as I let go, he opened his mouth and screamed, liquid dripping from his mouth.

"NO!"

* * *

As soon as Sebastian let go, I felt myself scream. Unlike in my dreams, this scream was real. It ripped through my throat, setting it ablaze. I could not help it, fear had me in his grip. I jumped from the bed and fled from the room. My muscles ached from my struggles, awake and asleep, and before long they failed me. I collapsed in the hall, face down, my breath ragged. My muscles screamed with every beat of my heart. I could hear footsteps approaching and terror gripped me again. This time, I could not flee, my body wouldn't let me. A figure came into my line of vision and I closed my eyes, waiting for the brander, the pain that was inevitable when I was unable to get away. It came. I opened my eyes as the brand made contact. Those eyed glinting above me while that face stayed hidden. I could feel my back arch and my throat scream. There was no end. This hell was eternal.

* * *

He did not get far. He had barely made it out the door before he collapsed, his body too weak to carry on. I could hear him wheezing. It was his asthma acting up again. This was too much. It was time to take drastic measures. As I picked up my Young Master, Bard came up with the refill of medicine. "Oh, there you are, here, it's…" He finally saw what I was carrying. "What happened?"

"There has been a change of plans. Go call the carriage back. The Young Master is beyond even my care. He needs a professional around. It is time to take him to the hospital." Bard stood there, looking dumbstruck. I felt myself begin to seethe, my next words coming out even harsher than I meant them to. "What are you waiting for! We need to be on our way! Go!"

"Yes sir!" he scampered back downstairs as Finny and Mei-Rin approached.

"Is he really that bad, Sebastian." Finny still has trouble understanding. I sighed as I went back into Master's room to prepare him for the trip.

"He is. And while we are away, I expect you lot to keep this manor in top condition." The demon dog, Pluto, who we had managed to keep away from the Master while he was sick, made his appearance. He was whimpering. "That means you too, you should be on your best behavior so that the Young Master has a nice clean home to return to." I returned my gaze to the other two. "Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Even Pluto yipped at this. They saluted me and ran off to their various chores. The Young Master was properly dressed in still comfortable clothes. I was just picking him up again when I felt his back arch and the side with his mark twist and bend away from an invisible thing. I was tempted to wake him again, but decided against it. Who knows what he would do. So I carried a twitching, whimpering Ciel downstairs where Bard was waiting by the carriage.

"Thank you Bard, Tanaka, can you see to it that everyone stays out of trouble."

"Oh, oh, oh."

"Thank you."

"What? You're leaving him in charge?"

"He has been here longer than any of you. Why shouldn't I?" Bard sighed dramatically, but conceded. I climbed into the carriage with The Young Master and we were on our way. I spoke to his dreaming form. "Don't worry, Young Master. I will protect you, no matter what. I will make you safe. I will stay with you whether you want me or not. Until the end."

The dream was just ending, the same as always, but something was different. "Yes, My Lord. Until the end." I still screamed, I still struggled, but somehow, those last three words were a small comfort in an otherwise sea of pure terror.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Before-note: _**_Dear TheAwesomeCocoPuff , your wish is granted. I have updated. Thanks for the support. _

* * *

Pneumonia 3

I came to, once again, shackled down. The leather straps had left bruises on my wrists and ankles where I had struggled to get free. I refused to open my eyes. I knew what I would see. Still, I felt them flutter and someone's footsteps approached me, a soft, velvet voice said something unintelligible. I did not have to look to know it was Sebastian, back to mark me again. I tensed, waiting for the brand. Cool fingers came down and I flinched. They brushed the sweat matted hair from my eyes. Something wasn't right. That touch was too gentle. This thing I was bound to, it was almost soft, and warm. I felt myself frown. I tried to pry myself free of the restraints, but they were strong as ever, holding me in place. Something was pulled up across my chest, settling lightly. A blanket. I realized I was clothed. This was not the nightmare I had come to know. His voice came back.

"It's alright, Young Master. All is well. You are safe." He was, comforting me? I briefly allowed my eyes to open a crack before I forced them closed again. He room was white. Somewhere behind me, there was a beeping, keeping time with my heart. Vague memories started coming. I was lying down on something. I was moving. The men in white cloaks and white masks were standing over me, binding me down. Something stabbed my arm and I fell asleep. The something was still there, I could feel it. This was not my normal nightmare. The fever must really be messing with my head to have change my dream so drastically. I didn't like it. At least I knew what to expect from my usual nightmare. There was no telling how this nightmare might play out. How these people would torture me here. I kept my eye closed. All I could do was wait and see what happened next. "Young Master, I know you are awake, please open your eyes." He was pleading with me. He said I was awake. Had the nightmares become real. "Please. It's okay. You are safe. No one is coming to hurt you. I won't let them." I finally opened my eyes, slowly.

"Se-bas-tian?" My mouth was dry. I was parched. I felt like I did right after an asthma attack.

"Sir. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Wa-ter. I need water." He nodded. He turned around and grabbed something from behind his back. I could here the noise of falling water.

"Here you are." He tilted a glass of cool clear liquid to my lips. My hands were still bound to the bed I was in. A hospital bed. The water felt good sliding down my parched throat. Instead of his usual smirk, Sebastian was watching me with deep concern.

"What happened. Why am I tied down to a hospital bed." Sebastian sighed.

"You ran from me last time I tried to give you your syrup. You collapsed in the hall and the carpet caused your asthma to begin acting up. You needed care from a professional, and I am no professional. So I brought you here." He gestured to the room we were in. "They had to tie you down because you were struggling so much. You were becoming hazardous to your own health, and that of the staff trying to help you." He watched me as I processed this, certain memories starting to make themselves known as different from the dream. White cloaks becoming white coats. Masks covering eyes became that covering mouths and noses. I realized that I had been partially awake when they brought me in, my memory twisted in with my dream.

"How long have we been here?" Sebastian looked up at a clock above my head. About an hour and a half. It would be time to take your medicine but I want to wait for clearance from a nurse or doctor." At that moment, both came bustling into the room.

"Good, you are awake." The doctor smiled down at me while the nurse got to work, checking the monitors above me. "I understand if you feel disoriented. According to your butler, you had quite the adventure to land you here." He nodded to Sebastian and he returned the nod, never looking away from me. I looked to the doctor.

"Can you untie me now?" We both looked down at the restraints. I could see bruises beginning to make their presence known.

"That depends. Are you tired?"

"No."

"Then yes, but we may have to put them back on when you fall asleep again." I nodded as he untied the restraints, freeing me. It made sense that they would put them back on when I fell asleep. That was when I did the most thrashing. He stepped away from me and we looked at each other. He was a young man. He had blonde hair and the beginnings of a beard. The nurse jotted a few notes onto a clipboard before handing it to the doctor and leaving. "Alright, Ciel. Apparently, you've had pneumonia for the past two weeks, correct?"

"Yes."

"According to your butler, a fever induced nightmare caused you to run away from him. Afterwards, you collapsed and the dust in the carpet caused an asthma attack?"

"I guess. I don't really remember."

"Well, that's alright. Do you remember what medications your doctor prescribed you?"

"I do, I have it here." Sebastian pulled a bag up from the floor, containing all my medicine and the sheet of paper containing the instructions for dosage. The doctor read over the instructions, frowning.

"When was the last time he took the pills."

"About two hours ago."

"Then it is time for another dosage. Here." He handed me a pill while Sebastian handed me a cup of water. I took it easily as always. The doctor watched. "Well done." Then he stared at the syrup. "When was the last time you took this?"

"Breakfast."

"You didn't have any with lunch."

"It was while giving him it that he ran from me. It does not go down easy for him, I have to hold his mouth shut to get him to swallow." The doctor glanced at Sebastian. He looked unhappy.

"And you are the one who gets the prescription filled?"

"No, that would be one of the other servants, a man named Baldroy. Is something wrong?" Sebastian was immediately suspicious.

"This medicine is not for pneumonia. In fact, it is not even legal."

"What?" Sebastian's eyes widened and his voice shot up an octave. I just sat, processing what he was saying.

"It is a drug that messes with a persons mind, causing the to relive their worst memories while altering them to make them afraid of the people they trust most. It was experimentally used to torture people before the Pharmacy Act of 1868. Tell me about this Baldroy." This time, I spoke.

"He tends to be incompetent when he is on his own, but he is loyal. He would not have done this knowingly." The doctor looked to Sebastian, who nodded.

"Well then, I think it is time to call in the police. This is outside of my jurisdiction, I'm just a doctor. You are welcome to call the other servants and fill them in." H nodded to a phone beside the bed and left. Sebastian watched him go before turning back to me. His face was covered in guilt. He knelt by my bed, hanging his head.

"Master, please forgive me. I have failed you. My ignorance has allowed you to fall ill and to victim to this drug which I forced you to take…" His guilt was self inflicted and unnecessary.

"Shut up, Sebastian. You did nothing but what you were told. It was not your place to argue with the doctor. Or whoever caused this mess. But I want whoever is behind this punished." I felt the authority in my scratchy voice. He did too.

"Yes, Young Master. I will make sure of it." At least he had the sense about him to remember my previous order. I doubt I could stand hearing him say 'My Lord.' "Shall I call the other servants?"

"Yes, I suppose we should warn them about the impending investigation, which we will also be conducting."

"Perhaps, we could leave this one to the yard."

"But.."

"You are still sick, Young Master. If they are truly so incompetent that they cannot solve this case before you are better, then we could pick it up. Until then, it would interfere with your well being. Therefore, I simply cannot allow it." It was useless. Whenever anything might put my health at risk, Sebastian was contract bound not to let it happen. I sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as I am well, we follow the trail. This person will not walk away unpunished. That is an order." I was tired again, so I was already drifting to sleep as he said it.

"Yes, Young Master."


End file.
